


Something in Common

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir acquires a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Written for keiliss, who wanted something with Haldir and squirrels.
> 
> Beta'd by Ireth.

Haldir stood, the hunt momentarily forgotten, watching squirrels play beneath a tree. Their graceful movements made him smile. 

He eased forward and knelt, drawing a handful of nuts from his pack. One creature scurried close, dark nose twitching. Paws took hold of the offering, but instead of running away, it crept up his arm and perched on his shoulder. Haldir was too astonished to shoo it off.

Legolas’ eyebrows rose as Haldir entered their home. “You brought a visitor.”

“I could not get him to leave me.”

Legolas approached his mate, his eyes warm. “I know exactly how he feels.”

finis


End file.
